Allein
by Delorita
Summary: Für Dracula 2000: Mary kann einfach nicht ohne Dracula sein...


Anmerkungen:Es ist doch erstaunlich, was extreme Besessenheit einen alles so machen lässt. Nach fast zehn Jahren ausschließlich englischer Fanfic schreiben, ist dies meine allererste deutsche Story, und dann auch noch hetero...Oh Gerry B. alles deine Schuld...

Sie vermißte etwas.

Nachdem sie Dracula im Namen ihres Vaters den Gar aus gemacht hatte – natürlich auch um die Welt, sich selbst und Simon zu retten, vermisste sie etwas.

Je mehr die Wochen und Monate dahingingen, um so deutlicher wurde es ihr bewusst.

Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie endlich glücklich werden könnte, endlich frei sein. Frei von ihren lebenslangen Alpträumen, frei von der Bedrohung in ihrem Kopf.

Seit ein paar Wochen lebte sie mit Simon zusammen in London. Am Anfang lief auch alles sehr gut und sie schienen glücklich. Aber bis jetzt hatte sie ihn immer hingehalten, was den Sex anbetraf. Mal hatte sie Kopfschmerzen, mal ihre Tage, mal haufenweise Überstunden bei ihrem neuen Job zu machen.

In Wirklichkeit hatte sie Angst. Angst die Berührungen von ihm würden die letzten Erinnerungen an den Mann ihrer Alpträume verwischen.

Es waren nämlich nicht _nur _Alpträume.

Die Vampir Lucy hatte schon Recht. Mary hatte ihr nie etwas über die wundervollen Träume erzählt, die Träume, die eigentlich fast überwogen, wenn sie jetzt zurückblickte und ihr Körper vor Sehnsucht schmerzte.

Dracula hatte sie oft nächtelang nur in seinen Armen gehalten, sie zärtlich gestreichelt und liebkost. Sie hatte ihre Zunge über seine makellose Haut wandern lassen oder ihre Finger in seinen seidigen Locken vergraben, wenn er sie spielerisch küsste.

Es hatte sich immer total real angefühlt, und genauso wie sie in Schock erwachte, wenn es mal ein Alptraum war, erwachte sie total befriedigt und glücklich, wenn es so war, als hätte sie wirklich mit diesem Mann geschlafen.

Da sie nun wusste wer er war, und wie alles zusammenhing, hatte sie nicht mehr dieses ständige Gefühl der Schizophrenie und des gleich Durchdrehens. Sie konnte klar denken, sie brauchte die Tonnen von Pillen auf ihrem Nachttisch nicht mehr.

Allerdings vermisste sie ihre beste Freundin sehr. Sie bereute jetzt, dass sie nicht auch die heißen Träume verraten hatte, dann hätte sich Lucy am Ende nicht so betrogen gefühlt.

Betrogen...Mary hörte sich selbst aufschluchzen bei dem Gedanken. Natürlich hatte sie auch Dracula betrogen, aber in jenem Moment ging es um Leben und Tod. Er war ein Killer und hatte schon ihre beste Freundin, ihren Vater und unzählige andere unschuldige Menschen auf dem Gewissen. Aber irgendwie...

Langsam zog sie sich an und schlich leise zur Tür. Simon schlief tief und fest.

Ihre Füße trugen sie ganz von allein zu ihres Vaters Antiquitätengeschäft, durch die Sicherheitszonen, die sie alle vorsichtig wieder schloss, bis ganz hinunter ins hinterste Gewölbe.

Sie hatte keine Angst.

Seit sie Draculas Asche in seinem Silbersarg hier unten eingeschlossen hatte, war sie noch nie wieder hier gewesen. Es war trotzdem ein sehr eigenartiges Gefühl. Sie hörte in sich hinein, hoffte, irgendein Zeichen von dem großen dunkelhaarigen Bekannten/Unbekannten zu erhalten, aber da war nichts. Sie seufzte. Wie konnte sie auch nur so dumm sein zu denken da wäre noch irgendwas von ihm übrig. Schließlich wurde er von der Morgensonne verbrannt.

Sie hatte gedacht, damals eine Heldentat vollbracht zu haben, aber nun nicht mehr.

Er fehlte ihr schrecklich.

Seine Augen, die sie nur durch einen einzigen tiefen Blick in seinen Bann ziehen konnten. Seine Hände, die so zärtlich waren, dass sie sie vor Erregung beben ließen.

Seine Lippen, die zusammen mit seiner weichen Zunge genau wussten, welche Stellen an ihrem Körper am empfindsamsten für seine sanften Küsse waren.

Mary seufzte. Von den Vampirzähnen hatte sie früher nie etwas bemerkt, nicht wenn er lächelte, nicht wenn er ihren Körper erkundete oder sein Mund den ihren umschloss.

Nur manchmal, in den schlimmen Träumen, hatte sie den Eindruck, dass er welche hatte, aber sie war sich dessen nie sicher.

Außerdem tat er ihr nie etwas. Das Schreckliche an den Träumen war, dass sie immer zusammen irgendwo eingeschlossen waren. In so engen Räumen, wo man sich nicht bewegen konnte und keine Luft mehr bekam. Manchmal hatte er eine Maske über dem Gesicht, manchmal hatte sie Eine. Sie dachte sie müsse ersticken und käme nie wieder heraus. Ihrer beider Schreie machten sie taub. Und wenn er vor Panik um sich schlug, dachte sie am Morgen, sie müsste blaue Flecke haben.

Grübelnd, ließ sie sich an dem Sockel, auf dem der Sarg stand, heruntergleiten, saß da in absoluter Dunkelheit und Stille und hörte auf ihren eigenen Atem. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und öffnete sie wieder. Es war ihr, als fehlte ihr ein Teil von ihr selbst.

So musste sich Dracula gefühlt haben, als ihr Vater von seinem Blut lebte.

Sie hielt ihre Hände vors Gesicht und ohne es zu merken, fingen die Tränen an, ihr die Wangen herunterzufließen.

Wieso hatte sie nicht ihren Vater eher wegen ihrer Träume gefragt?

Wieso hatte sie nicht versucht einen anderen Weg zu finden, um Dracula wieder einzufangen...

Wieso...wieso hatte sie eigentlich seinem Charme getrotzt?

Weil sie so erzogen wurde. Weil es einfach keine Welt mit Vampiren geben durfte.

Bei diesem Gedanken fühlte sie solch einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Herzen, dass sie laut aufschrie.

_Was war das?!_

Sie versuchte, es einmal anders zu sehen.

Wieso konnte man sich nicht Vampire zu Verbündeten machen, schließlich waren sie doch auch einmal Menschen, die niemanden umbringen wollten?

Sie erinnerte sich an einige Bücher über Vampire und Filme (Ja, sie hatte so was gern gelesen und angesehen. Nun wusste sie auch warum.), es mussten nicht immer Menschen ausgesaugt werden, es reichten auch Tiere.

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihr ganz warm ums Herz, als wollte sie jemand belohnen, dass sie das Problem einmal anders betrachtet hatte.

Jemand?

Mary begann zu zittern. Es konnte doch nicht...

Das Gefühl war so schnell verschwunden, wie es gekommen war. Aber Mary hing weiter ihren Gedanken nach.

_Everything I am is yours. __(Alles was ich bin, ist dein.)_

_And all you are is mine. __(Und alles was du bist ist mein.)_

_Blood of my blood. __(Blut von meinem Blut.)_

_Flesh of my flesh. __( Fleisch von meinem Fleisch.)_

Draculas Worte und seine eindringliche, tiefe Stimme waren in ihr Gehirn gebrannt. Leise fing sie an, sie vor sich hinzumurmeln. Wieder und immer wieder, bis sie darüber einschlief.

o0o0o0o0o

_You are still mine. __(Du bist immer noch mein.)_

Draculas silbergraue, mit rot umrandeten Augen fixierten sie, sahen in sie hinein. Sie fühlte es, obwohl er weit weg stand, so wie damals in ihrer alten Wohnung. Er sah genauso umwerfend aus. Der lange schwarze Mantel, die schwarzen Hosen, kein T- Shirt. Keine Kratzer oder Brandwunden auf seinem gut gebautem Oberkörper, seinem Gesicht.

Mary schrak auf.

Rieb sich die Augen.

Und da hörte sie es wieder.

„You are still mine," hallte es durch den dunklen Raum.

Sie zuckte zusammen bei dem Tonfall. Er war real, und er klang sehr gefährlich. Plötzlich wusste sie nicht, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war herzukommen. Sie rappelte sich auf.

„_No."_ Draculas Stimme war jetzt in ihrem Kopf und sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„_Close your eyes again." __(Schließe deine Augen wieder.)_

Da war etwas in seiner Stimme, dass sie augenblicklich tun ließ, was er befahl. Sobald sie die Augen geschlossen hatte, stand er ganz nah vor ihr. Sie konnte die blauen Äderchen in seinen Wangen sehen. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals.

Jetzt hatte sie doch Angst. Immerhin hatte sie ihn umgebracht.

Sie versuchte einen Schritt zurück zu gehen und die Augen wieder aufzumachen, aber sie konnte nicht, sein Blick hielt sie gefangen.

„_Why did you come here tonight?" __(Warum bist du heut Nacht hier her gekommen?)_

Sein Blick durchbohrte sie, und er ließ sie seine spitzen Eckzähne sehen.

„Du bist nicht wirklich,"stotterte sie und wusste nicht wohin mit ihren Händen. Ein Teil von ihr wollte sie so gern auf seine Brust legen, der andere Teil wollte ihn damit so weit wie möglich wegschieben.

„_I am real." __(Ich bin wirklich.)_ Seine Stimme war auf einmal wie umgewandelt, leise und fast zärtlich. _„I am real in your head." __(In deinem Kopf bin ich wirklich)_ Er lief einmal um sie herum. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.

„_Answer my question." __(Beantworte meine Frage.) _Sie fühlte wie er ihr die Jacke auszog. Es war eine federleichte Bewegung, so als würde er gar nicht seine Hände dazu benutzen. Wie konnte er auch, er war Asche...Mary war nun total durcheinander.

„Ich...ich ...weiß es nicht." Sie spürte einen sanften Kuss an ihrer Halsbeuge.

Wie konnte das nur sein?

Ihre Gedanken fingen an fieberhaft zu arbeiten, aber ihr Körper lehnte sich schon an ihn, halb erwartend ins Nichts zu fallen. Aber er war wirklich hinter ihr.

„Mary." Es war nur ein Hauch an ihrem Ohr. Wahrscheinlich verlor sie nun vollends den Verstand. Sie drehte sich langsam um.

„_I forgive you." __(Ich vergebe dir.) _

Mary wusste nicht ob es gut oder schlecht war, dass er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte. Ja, das war genau der Grund, warum sie hergekommen war. Sie wollte, dass er ihr den Mord an ihm verzieh.

So etwas total Widersinniges.

Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie sich zwang in seine Augen zu sehen. Sie sah sich selbst darin.

„_You're mine, remember?" __(Du bist mein, erinnerst du dich?) _Er streichelte ihr ganz sanft über die Wange.

„Aber wie kann das sein?" Sie gab der Versuchung nach, und legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. Er war zwar kalt, aber sie griff nicht ins nichts. Dracula schloss kurz seine Augen, holte tief Atem.

Er nahm ihre Hände in seine, und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen zärtlich.

„_We can not be without each other." __(Wir können nicht ohne einander sein.) _Er zog sie an sich, und murmelte in ihr Ohr, _„I had to search for you." (Ich musste nach dir suchen.) _Seine Lippen streiften ihr Ohrläppchen, „_And now, you had to search for me." __(Und nun musstest du nach mir suchen.)_

Sie zitterte. Natürlich hatte er Recht. Sie waren durch untrennbare Blutsbande miteinander verbunden. Deshalb war sie in den letzten Wochen immer rastloser geworden. Hatte ihre Tat verflucht und alles hundert mal in ihrem Kopf wieder und wieder erlebt.

Sie konnte sich denken was nun jeden Moment passieren würde. Er hielt sie, aber nicht so, dass sie nicht entfliehen konnte, im Gegenteil, sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Aber ein Gedanke ließ sie wieder aufblicken.

„Judas wollte sterben." Flüsterte sie, während ihre Finger mit seinen schwarzen Locken spielten. „Ich habe es gefühlt." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ganz nah an seinem Mund zu sein. Ohne Antwort, und ohne Biss streifte er seine Lippen über die ihren.

„_You are right. He wanted to die." __(Du hast recht, er wollte sterben.) _Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, _„But you want to live." (Aber du willst leben.)_ Er küsste ihre Augenlider und drückte sie an sich. „_So I have to live too." (So muss ich auch leben.) _

Er sah sie nur an. Sie sagte nichts, zu sehr waren ihre Gedanken und Gefühle durcheinander gewühlt. Im Moment wusste sie nur eins, sie wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen, auch wenn er der Grund ihrer Alpträume war.

Sie zog seinen Kopf herab und presste ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen auf seine, ließ ihre Zunge in seinen kühlen Mund gleiten und spürte augenblicklich wie er sie fest an sich presste, so als ob er sie nie wieder hergeben wollte. Seine Zunge glitt an ihrer entlang und in dem Moment fingen sie an zu schweben, genau wie damals auf dem Dach.

_My Mary._

Sie hörte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf während sie sich küssten und ihr wurde augenblicklich klar, dass sie nur leben konnte, wenn sie einen Weg finden würden ihn wieder, wenn möglich ungefährlich, aus der Asche auferstehen zu lassen.

_Don't think about it now. __(Denke nicht jetzt darüber nach.) _

Sein Kuss wurde intensiver und sie spürte seine Vampirzähne wachsen. Es war ihr egal, sie saugte nur noch stärker an seiner Zunge und er drehte sie beide so, dass er unter ihr auf dem Rücken lag. Sie merkte genau wie erregt er war. Sie ließ ihre Hände und ihre Zunge über seinen Hals und dann seine Brust gleiten und hatte plötzlich das Gefühl sie müsse ihn beißen.

Sie leckte sich ihre Lippen, er nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf und in dem Moment als sie ihre Zähne über seiner linken Brustwarze in sein Fleisch grub, merkte sie, dass es auch Vampirzähne waren. Sie erschrak aber er presste ihren Kopf an sich, und ein tiefes, erleichtertes, "Yessss." entfuhr ihm.

Sie saugte das Blut, das eigentlich gar nicht vorhanden sein dürfte und war schon nach ein paar Schlucken wie betrunken. Dadurch hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie auf einmal beide nackt waren.

Mary bewegte sich über ihn wie eine Katze. Er war so verführerisch, so perfekt, so hart, sie konnte der Einladung nicht wiederstehen und setzte sich kurzerhand auf ihn, nahm ihn ganz in sich auf.

Sie stöhnten beide vor Erregung, bebten. Er drehte sie herum, so dass er über ihr schwebte und sich noch tiefer in sie bohren konnte. Sie spreizte ihre Beine so weit es ging, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und ohne zu überlegen, flehte sie ihn an,

"Beiss mich."

Dracula brauchte diese Einladung nicht zweimal, er fuhr aus ihr heraus, sah sie eindringlich an, als ob er doch noch einmal sicher gehen wollte, dass es ihr Ernst war. Sie nickte auch, stöhnte, „Bitte."

Er versenkte sich doppelt in ihr. Kraftvoll, in Hals und Unterleib, ihr ganzes Wesen einnehmend. Sie bäumte sich auf und er hob sie mit sich hoch. Er war so tief wie noch nie in ihr und sie klammerte sich an ihn, hörte ihn gierig ihr Blut saugen. Allein das Geräusch davon erregte sie ungemein. Sie war gebadet in wohligen Schauern, sie presste ihre Brüste an ihn, krallte ihre Hände in seine Haare, ohne Angst zu haben ihm weh zu tun.

Er trank, und mit jedem Schluck stieß er in sie hinein. Sie fühlte sich einer Ohnmacht nahe und wie im Trance biss sie endlich in seinen Hals.

Alles explodierte rot vor ihren Augen und ihr Körper schmiegte sich an ihn, von innen und außen, und sie merkte wie nun sein Blut ihr wieder Kraft gab, wie es durch sie pulsierte wie neues Lebenselixier. Sie fanden einen unglaublichen Rhythmus von geben und nehmen und es war als würden sie sich zum ersten mal lieben.

‚Dracula, I love you.' Dachte sie, während sie von ihm trank und sich wie im siebten Himmel fühlte.

‚I love you, Mary.' Er erzitterte und stöhnte.

Sie hielten sich eng umschlungen, als sie langsam zum Boden glitten...

Plötzlich wachte sie auf und er war weg.

Ihr stockte der Atem.

Ihr war entsetzlich kalt.

Sie war tatsächlich nackt. Ihre Sachen lagen überall verstreut.

Sie spürte einen dumpfen Schmerz an ihrem Hals.

Sie tastete an der Stelle, aber da war nichts.

Sie versuchte ganz ruhig zu bleiben. Sie wusste sie hatte das nicht geträumt. Sie fühlte noch die wundervolle Wärme ihres Orgasmus und Draculas Hände und Lippen auf ihr, ihn in ihr...

_Mary?_

Sie dachte zögernd, ‚Ja?'

_You're not going crazy. It was real. You will give me my life back, when I can drink from you one time a week. __(Du wirst nicht verrückt. Es ist wirklich passiert. Du gibst mir mein Lebe zurück, wenn ich einmal in der Woche von dir trinken kann) _

Sie fasste nochmals an ihren Hals. Da waren keine Löcher.

_You are not a vampire, my beloved. __(Du bist kein Vampir, meine Geliebte)_

Sie lächelte und dachte, Danke, Geliebter.

Sie versuchte ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Sie hatte ihre Taschenlampe irgendwo verloren. Sie zitterte immer noch, aber nun nicht mehr aus Angst, sondern aus Vorfreude auf das nächste mal.

_I'll be tame, when I am alive again. __(Ich werde zahm sein, wenn ich wieder lebendig bin.)_

Sie schmunzelte, vielleicht wollte sie ihn ja gar nicht ganz zahm? Er sollte einfach nur keine Leute mehr beißen (außer ihr).

_As you wish. __(Wie du wünschst.)_

Jetzt lachte sie laut heraus und Draculas Lachen füllte den Keller zusammen mit ihrem.

E N D E


End file.
